Theme Song
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: Loki hates it when Tony plays "Shoot to Thrill", and he makes a deal with Tony, stating that Tony will never play the song again. Tony, however, has his own view of the terms of this deal. Two years post Avengers. Avenger!Loki. No slash, just to clarify.


A/N: Idea came from the fact that I'm not an AC/DC fan. I love the guitar and instruments, but I don't like the sound of their singing. I figured Loki would hate it, if anything because it's not what he's used to.

Again, Loki is an Avenger in this. Roughly two years after The Avengers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Avengers.

**Theme Song**

The Avengers had been called in again, but they had yet to receive their orders. As such, they were spending their time at Stark Tower, where they all lived while on duty.

Loki was spending the time that they were left to themselves in a lounge of the tower, sitting in an armchair, reading one of his advanced spell books, glad for the even brief quiet.

Thor was also in the room, sitting across from Loki, dozing, but not quite asleep, as well as Banner, who sat at the long table in the room, tapping away at the keyboard of his laptop, and the Widow, who sat at the same table with a stack of papers, shuffling through them with only the slightest bit of noise.

However, it should have been obvious such peace couldn't last for long.

Tony strode into the room, and blasting music followed him, the sound of which made all four occupants of the room look up at him. "Hey guys." He said casually, mixing himself a drink at the bar in the room (it seemed every room in the tower had a bar).

Banner returned to his work, the Widow frowned and continued flipping through her pages, Thor settled back into his chair, but Loki continued glaring at Tony.

"Would you turn off that damned noise?" He snapped.

Tony turned around, a completely innocent look on his face. "What noise?"

"He means your music Tony." Banner replied, not taking his eyes off whatever calculations he was going through.

"Why?" Tony asked, taking a swig of amber liquid.

"Because it's distracting. I am trying to learn some spells that could be useful in our next mission." Loki growled.

Tony shrugged. "I work better with background noise."

"Maybe you've forgotten that we're not all you."

"That much is obvious. I wouldn't run around in a green cape and golden reindeer horns."

"Stark," Thor spoke up, before Loki could do anything that might lead to a confrontation. "I have to agree with Loki. Your… music is very disruptive."

"Not to mention you blast that same song over some hacked audio system every time we go somewhere." Loki added, putting down his book and getting to his feet.

"Not every time." Tony argued, putting down his drink.

"Every time." Loki insisted, folding his arms.

Tony was silent a moment, looking as though he was thinking deeply. "I don't believe I played it that time Magneto-"

"You did." Came the Widow's voice.

Loki turned to glance at her, but she was still looking at her papers. Not that long ago, she would never have sided with him on anything, but over a year and a half of fighting for life and death together could vastly change any relationship. "And did you forget who saved your life in that fight, since your metal suit made you completely helpless?"

"So, if I stop playing the song, you'll consider us even? I won't have to worry about you holding that over my head?"

"Yes."

"Deal." Tony snapped his fingers, and the music turned off. "Hey, Bruce, I came in here to get you. We've got a communication with some scientist in Germany. Fury's orders."

Banner didn't say anything as he shut down his laptop, closed it, and followed Tony out of the room.

Loki went back to his seat and his book, feeling great relief that he'd never have to hear that song again.

* * *

Loki stumbled backwards, barely avoiding the burst of energy The Avenger's opponent was unleashing upon them, and the rest of Times Square. He crouched behind an overturned taxi with the Captain, watching as Thor attempted to stun their enemy with a burst of lightning.

"This isn't doing any good, we need to get him from the air." The Captain said, pulling off his ripped mask.

"Where's Barton?" Loki asked.

"He's climbing to the top of one of these buildings. It takes a lot longer for him to get up without Tony to give him a lift." The Captain answered.

Loki cursed under his breath. "Where is he anyway? He should have been here by now, all he had to do was get his damned suit-" He was cut off when suddenly when loud music began to play out of whatever speakers were around their location.

Iron Man came into view, flying over their heads. "Sorry about that guys," Tony's voice came over their earpieces. "But I had to find something that fit my style. Not too late for the party, I hope."

Despite their current situation, Loki put a hand over his face and groaned as the music blasted on.

* * *

After the battle, when The Avengers were back in Stark Tower, in the living room near the top, nursing their wounds, Tony asked them all what they thought of his new theme song.

Loki paused in the healing spell he was preforming on Thor's broken ribs to look over at Tony with a frown. "Just go back to the old one."

"I win again." Tony said with a smile. "And our bargain still holds by the way. I did stop playing the song. You didn't specify how long I had to stop playing it."

Loki ignored him and went back to his current task, allowing himself to go through a string of curses in his head.

**End**

A/N: I pictured the new music Tony used as "Sledgehammer MK2" from the Iron Man 2 soundtrack, but it you think there's something that would have fit better; imagine it as that by all means.

As for the villain briefly mentioned, it really isn't anyone. I've never read the comics, so I'm not familiar with everyone in the Marvel universe.


End file.
